chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Raid
|gold = 600 600 1000 |exp = 300 400 400 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |stage1enemies = Wave 1: 1 Goblin Knight & 2 Armored Goblin Soldiers Wave 2: 3 Goblin Knights Wave 3: 4 Goblin Knights Wave 4: 3 Goblin Knights & 2 Armored Goblin Soldiers Wave 5: 1 Giant Goblin Knight & 2 Goblin Knights |stage2enemies = Wave 1: 1 Goblin Knight, 1 Armored Goblin Soldier & 2 Fast Goblin Soldiers Wave 2: 3 Goblin Knights Wave 3: 6 Goblin Knights Wave 4: 3 Goblin Knights & 3 Armored Goblin Soldiers Wave 5: Black Knight & 2 Armored Goblin Soldiers |stage3enemies = Wave 1: 3 Black Army Soldiers Wave 2: 3 Black Army Knights Wave 3: 5 Black Army Knights Wave 4: 3 Black Army Soldiers Wave 5: 3 Black Knights Wave 6: 1 Black Dragon }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ Phoena, look out! ] Phoena [ Eeek!! ] Monster [ ...! ] -- Attacks Monster -- Monster [ ...?! ] Phoena [ Hero... Thank you. ] Pirika [ Phoena, are you all right? ] Phoena [ Yes, I think so. ] Pirika [ This was supposed to be an easy job. We must be unlucky having come across monsters. ] Phoena [ Well, we are on the front lines. We can't relax at all. ] Pirika [ That is SO true... Phoena! Behind you!! ] Phoena [ Huh? Eeeeeeeeeeeek!? ] Monster [ Grrr! ] Pirika [ Hero! ] Hero over here! Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Pirika [ Hero, kill it! ] dead! -- Attacks Monster -- Monster [ Ungh! ] Phoena [ A-Amazing... With just one attack... ] Pirika [ There's more! Hurry over here! ] Phoena [ Right! ] Monster [ Grrrrahhhhhhh! ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ -Sigh- ] Pirika [ Tired? Let's rest a little. ] Phoena [ N-No. I'm fine. ] Pirika [ Take it easy. You just recently joined the Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ But...m-m-monsters might still be hiding... ] Hero protect you. Pirika [ That's right. Hero will protect you, so just rest a little. ] Phoena [ Hero... Thank you. ] Phoena [ But why... would you go so far just for me...? ] dangerous. Phoena [ ...Please. Let me stay with you, please. ] Pirika [ Okay. But don't do anything crazy. ] Phoena [ Sure! Thank you so much. ] Pirika [ We defeated the monsters. I wonder if there's a reward waiting for us back in town. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Hello, Volunteer Army. ] ???? (Black Knight) [ ... ] Pirika [ Uhm... And who might you be? ] ???? (Black Knight) [ We've come to collect the girl. ] Pirika [ Phoena, do you know this person? ] Phoena [ N-No, I don't... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ W-What? Don't you think it's cruel pretending not to know me? ] Phoena [ I really don't know you... Excuse me, but do you know who I am? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Do I know who... What the hell are you talking about? ] ???? (Black Knight) [ ...This is also part of my plan. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I see. Then I'll leave the rest to you. ] ???? (Black Knight) [ Come with us, Phoena. ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ Phoena? ] Phoena [ ...When I look at you, I get butterflies in my stomach. Who are you? ] Black Knight [ I...Well, let's just call me the Black Knight. I am someone who needs you ] Phoena [ ...Needs me...? ] Pirika [ Phoena... ] Phoena [ I don't want to go with you. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ So what are you gonna do? Phoena says she doesn't want to go with you guys. ] Black Knight [ ...Then we will simply take her by force. ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. I thought you'd say that! Phoena, get to Hero's side!! ] Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Pirika [ Phoena is a friend of the Volunteer Army. We won't let you lay a hand on her. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ They're coming! ] Pirika [ Hero, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ S-So strong! ] Black Knight [ ... ] Phoena [ Aah! ] ???? [ Hey! Calm down! ] Pirika [ Phoena! ] Phoena [ No, please let go of me! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ If you're not going to go quietly-- ] Phoena [ Ah... OWWW! ] Pirika [ What are you doing to Phoena? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ We have business with this girl. You outsiders need to stay out of our way. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ If you come any closer, I'll break the girl's arm. ] Phoena [ Ungh... Argh! ] Pirika [ Y-You coward! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ As long as our objective is completed, it doesn't matter. Now come with us-- ] -- Earth Shakes -- ???? (Eirenus) [ Huh!? No, this can't be... Not in this situation. Why?! ] Phoena [ No...W-What? What is this!? ] -- Phoena's book flips open, surrounded in a dark aura, shooting out dark lightning -- Pirika [ Uwah!? ] Pirika [ W-What happened!? Phoena's book... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Did you...drive it out of control? No...it's going out of control on its own! ] Black Knight [ ...We're retreating for now. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ W-Why!? We can still make it on time. ] Black Knight [ I won't repeat myself. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ ...Fine. But I'm doing this against my will. ] Pirika [ Are you running away? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Don't misunderstand us. We're letting you off the hook this time. ] Pirika [ Wha...? ] Black Knight [ ... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh. We'll meet again sometime. ] Pirika [ T-They vanished? Where did they...! ] Phoena [ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!? ] Pirika [ Phoena! ] -- A black fog emerges from the book; And one by one, monsters start to materialise -- Pirika [ W-Why...? Why are there monsters coming out of the book?! ] Monster [ ... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ What are you doing? Hero, Phoena's in trouble! We have to save her! ] Part 4/4 Monster [ ...! ] -- Attacks Monster -- Monster [ ! ] Pirika [ That's the last one... But really...what was that just now? ] Pirika [ I mean, not that! Phoena!? ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ She's unconscious... Hey, Hero? ] Hero know, but we can't just leave her here. Pirika [ But...No, you're right. ] saw nothing Pirika [ O-Okay. Sure. ] Pirika [ Anyway, let's go back to town for now. ]